Its Like You And Me
by MonsterHighIsMyLife
Summary: Phil buys Dan and himself 2 hamsters. When they look strangey alike them, they talk about what is the same and what is different. Fluff. For Maddy and Charlotte.
1. Chapter 1

It's Like you and Me

This is my first Phanfic dedicated to my favourite people in the world, Dan and Phil. I do not own Dan and Phil btw. It's only a short one so I hope you enjoy it.

Summary: Phil buys 2 hamsters without Dan's permission.

Dan and Phil were in the shopping centre. They had split up to go get separate things. Before they split up, Dan glared coldly at Phil, and then he spoke,

"Phillip, can I trust you not to buy anything stupid?" Dan said sternly. Phil smiled and nodded innocently, Dan thought this was adorable then he smiled back,

"Ok, Phil, we will meet at the Starbucks café in an hour. Bye!" He said as he walked away. Phil waved his hand,

"Bye, Dan!" He shouted back. With that, they both headed off in different directions. Phil had got what he needed in 2 seconds and he had a whole hour until he met Dan at Starbucks, so he started to browse. Phil wandered around for a while until he noticed a pet store and a rather large sign at the front saying 'Half of your 2nd hamster' so he decided to take a look. Inside the store, there were a lot of animals such as fish, mice, rabbits, birds, rats and hamsters. As he looked at the adorable baby mice, he noticed two hamsters cuddled up together in the pen. One hamster with black fur and strangely green eyes and the other, a light brown colour fur, with brown eyes. They both were girls but they seemed attached to each other. They reminded him of Dan and himself. He walked up to the counter and asked how much,

"10 pounds and the other one is half off." The cashier said. Phil took out 15 pounds and paid the guy. He also bought a cage and a few treats and toys. Once he had the two hamsters, who he creatively named Daneese and Phillma, he was ready to meet Dan at Starbucks. Then he remembered what Dan had said,

"Whatever." He shrugged, and walked over to Starbucks. Dan was already there and as he saw Phil with all of the bags, he slowly shook his head and did a face palm. When Phil sat down, Dan starred at him,

"So…guess what?" He said excitedly,

"I dunno, what Phil?" He said sarcastically,

"I just got 2 hamsters for us!" He jumped. Dan looked at him.

"Seriously? Oh Phil." He sighed. He showed Dan the two furry bundles. Then Dan made an aww sound,

"What are their names?" He said as he picked the brown one up.

"Their names are Daneese and Phillma." He said proudly. They then packed up and went home.


	2. Chapter 2

It's Like You and Me

Hey, Guys. So sorry I haven't posted lately. My computer broke down and we had to fix it. Anyway, here is chapter 2. By the way, this has nothing to do with the Hat Fic.

When they had arrived at their apartment, they sat down together and had a cup of tea. Phil stared at Dan. Dan turned to Phil and gave him a suspicious look,

"Phil, why are you staring at me?" Dan asks. Phil takes a sip of tea and replies,

"I thought you would be angry with me." He says quietly. They both take a sip of tea and then Dan starts again. He whispers softly,

"How could I ever be mad at you?" He looks into Phil's eyes and Phil looks back into his. They share a loving moment of silence until Dan gets up and puts his cup into the dishwasher. Phil stands up and does the same. They sit together on the carpet with Daneese and Philma. Daneese sniffs Philma's fur and Philma does the same. Dan and Phil stare in awe as the new friends bump noses,

"Phil?" Dan asks.

"Yeah?" Phil replies, still watching the hamsters,

"Don't you think that Daneese and Philma creepily look like us, except for Philma's eyes?" Dan points out. Phil studies the two furry balls.

"Yeah, they do, actually." Phil looks back at Dan. They look deep into each other's eyes again, this time for longer.

"Phil? Do you know why I think you and Philma look alike?" Dan spoke, Phile shook his head,

"B-because you're b-both a-ad-adorable." Dan stuttered. Phil blushed deeply,

"You're blushing." Dan started to blush too. Phil moved his face closer to Dan, parting his soft lips slowly, Dan did the same and they moved closer and closer till their faces collided and their lips smashed together in a sweet, passionate kiss. They slowly started opening and closing their mouths, deepening the kiss. When they parted, Phil looked into Dan's eyes,

"I love you, Dan." Phil says, Dan kisses him again,

"I love you too, Phil."

And that's the end. I know this was a short fic, but I will be posting more little fluff fanfiction stories. Also, if any of you love Monster High, I am working on a story called Carlolina Screecher. Thank-you very much. Review and Favourite!

MonsterHighIsMyLife


End file.
